Robin's Pet
by FutagoTwin
Summary: What is the thing that Nami saw next to Robin who is still sleeping? Will Nami accept it if she finds out what it is? Will Nami ever be able to get used to it if Robin refuses to let the thing go?
1. Chapter 1

This story is one of the stories in my sketch book which I use to write stories in. Please enjoy! 

"Yawn….I had a good sleep last night." mumbled Nami.

She stepped on her bed and looked on the upper bunk.

"Hmm… It's rare to see Robin still asleep. She must be pretty tired." She mentioned.

Hmm? What's that purple thing beside her? Is it a toy? Nah…. No way, right? That can't be true. Besides, what kind of toy is long and even curled up? She thought.

She tried to see what it was but couldn't since it was blocked by the sleeping Robin. Finally, she gave up and went out.

_I'm sorry but I will stop here for now. Find out what was that long, purple and curled up thing that Nami saw beside Robin in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, I was busy working on my other story. So, it took me a longer time to publish this chapter. And in this story, Robin calls the crew by their names.

**I still wonder what was that beside Robin. Just what could it be?** Nami was still thinking of the purple thing she saw next to Robin when she heard a door open. She turned and saw Robin in her usual revealing clothes. Before she greet Robin, she realized something strange. **Hmm? That's strange. Did Robin have a purple scarf before? **Nami wondered.

"Robin! Did you have a good sleep?" Nami asked.

"Of course, Nami." Robin replied.

"Err…Robin, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, of course you can. What is it?"

"While you were sleeping, I saw a long, thin purple thing curled up beside you. What is it?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Robin replied, pointing to the purple 'scarf' around her neck.

"A scarf?" Nami asked.

"No, no. It's not a scarf, Nami. It's a cobra."

"Oh, I see. So it's a cobra and not a scarf that was beside you." Nami said, dropping her fist onto her palm.

"Yes, that's right."

"A cobra….." Nami's face paled.

"A cobra?" Nami asked again.

"Yup."

After a few seconds…...

"EEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A scream could be heard for miles around.

And….stop! Sorry, I'll stop here. I have a schedule of FanFiction. Next chapter will be posted as soon as I finish. And if you thought purple thing was a snake, I was planning that but decided that Robin would have preferred something more, you know, exciting and poisonous.


	3. Chapter 3

I just finished doing my homework and I'm tired but for the sake of those who like this story like my older sister, I will continue it. Frany and Brook are part of the strawhat crew.

"Nami! What's wrong? Is it an enemy?"

"Nami-sis, what happened?"

"Nami-san, what's wrong? Would you let me see your panties?"

"Nami, did something happen? Did you hurt yourself by accident?"

"Nami-swan! Your prince will save you from danger!"

"What's wrong, witch? Someone stole your precious gold?"

"Nami! What's wrong? Is it an enemy? Let me fight too!"

"Nami, you got the whole crew here with your scream."

"Robin has a cobra and I don't know when she got so it scared me but the fact that it's a cobra scared me too."

Usopp and Chopper's face paled like Nami. They fainted almost immediately after hearing the news. Suddenly, the cobra hissed loudly.

"Ahh! It's gonna kill us! Let it go, let it go, Robin!"

"Calm down, Nami. She won't kill anyone unless it's an enemy or unless I tell it to."

The cobra hissed again.

"NO! I don't believe you, Robin! It's definitely gonna kill us!"

The cobra hissed again, as if there is something urgent that need to be told.

Robin's face filled with concern. "What's wrong, Dokurin? Is something bothering you?"

The cobra hissed beside Robin's ear. "I see, thanks for the warning, Dokurin."

"What? What's wrong? What's it saying, Chopper?"

Like magic, Chopper woke up and said, "Although I've been listening to what it has been saying, for some reason, I cannot understand what it's saying."

"What? Impossible!"

"She said, An enemy will be coming in five minutes and she warned us to be prepared to fight."

"You can understand what it's saying, Robin?"

"Indeed I can."

"Wait, who's Dokurin? And did you just say 'enemy'?"

"Dokurin is the name of the cobra and it's a female. And yes, I did say 'enemy'."

A cannon being fired could be heard in the distance.

"Oh, it's been five minutes already. Okay, minna, ready to fight? You too, Dokurin."

"We're always ready to fight!"The crew shouted. Dokurin hissed, happy to battle in a fight and to be of good use.

"Then LET'S GO!"

"YES!"

They (including Dokurin) jumped onto the enemy ship which had stopped beside their ship and started to fight, with a new strawhat member (Luffy agreed to let Dokurin join the strawhat crew the minute-no, the second he saw her.).


End file.
